¿Porque a mi?
by rbensach
Summary: -Me explicas porque siempre nos gustan las chicas difíciles./ -Porque son las que valen la pena./ Esta es la historia de veinte personas que tratan de vivir sus vidas con los problemas que conllevan estar en una ciudad como es Huntington Beach.


Naruto esta sentado enfrente de los aseos del segundo piso del instituto. Contempla los pasillos que están casi vacíos, sino fuera por personas en las taquillas del fondo. Mira hacia sus pies y cerrando los ojos golpea su cabeza contra la pared pensando.

Tras pasar un rato esperando, abre los ojos y ve unas hermosas sandalias rojas delante de él. Poco a poco sube la vista hasta llegar a la hermosa cara de la pelirosa que tiene delante.

-Por un momento he pensado que no vendrías.

-No pensaba venir, pero sonabas tan desesperado. ¿Que quieres?

-Podemos hablarlo dentro del baño -dice Naruto al ver que han captado la atención de los del fondo.

Tras un bufido por parte de Sakura camina hacia el baño y entra. Mientras ella camina Naruto no puede evitar ver cómo el vestido rojo que lleva llega hasta medio muslo, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas, su cintura definida y su pecho definido.

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, no se porque he venido -dice moviendo el pelo con sus manos delante del espejo.

-Yo creo que si debemos hablar. De nosotros de lo que sentimos, por ejemplo.

-¿Lo que sentimos? -dice Sakura indignada y mirando a Nruto a través del espejo.

-¡Si! Lo que sentimos.

-Sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, el problema es que tu no sabes lo que quieres o sientes.

-Si se lo que quiero y lo que siento. -dice Naruto ofendido.

-Perdona, se me olvida que a mi me tienes para entrenarte, para follar cuando...

-No es así. Y en todo caso tu...

-Me vas a negar que lo haces conmigo porque ella no quiere. Naruto aun sigues engañándola conmigo.

-No tienes derecho ha hacer reproches. Tu estas en la misma situación que yo.

-No, no es la misma situación. Yo no tengo novio cómo tu.

-Vale, puede que todo esto empezará por culpa del placer que no encontraba con..., pero me he enamorado de ti.

-Ni siquiera te atreves a pronunciar su nombre. Por no decir que estas equivocado. Estas enamorado de mis polvos, no de mi –dice dando un largo suspiro y bajando la voz- como todos.

-¿Vas a negar que no disfrutamos cuando lo hacemos?

-¡Si!

-No mientas, te habrás tirado a mucha gente pero nadie te lo hace como yo.

-¿Y tu que sabrás? -dice Sakura dice caminado hacia la puerta. -No se para que he venido. -Sakura coge el picaporte de la puerta.

Naruto lleva la mano derecha a la puerta cerrándola mientras con la mano izquierda rodea la pequeña cintura de Sakura. Coloca sus labios en el cuello y tras una ligera mordida Sakura se gira lentamente para besar los labios de Naruto con rabia y pasión.

-Conozco tu punto débil.

-Imbécil.

-Puede ser, pero...

Las palabras son interrumpidas por la ferviente boca de Sakura llevando sus manos al cabello y dando ligeros tirones. Los besos de Naruto se trasladan al cuello absorbiendo pequeñas porciones de piel. Naruto sonríe al escuchar un pequeño he inconfundible sonido procedente de la garganta de la pelirosa.

-Me encanta ese sonido –dice con tono de burla.

Naruto lleva a Sakura hasta el mármol del aseo. Ella tira del pelo al sentir las manos en sus muslos y levantarla para colocarla encima del mármol y así olvidar la diferencia de altura. Sakura arquea la espalda al sentir las manos de Naruto se deslizan lentamente y dando ligeras caricias por los brazos hasta llegar a los hombros. Coge los finos tirantes del vestido y los baja lentamente hasta su cintura dejando el pecho de la pelirosa al descubierto. Naruto se muerde los labios antes de acercar sus labios a uno de los pechos mientras la mano derecha viaja al interior de los muslos dando ligeros pellizcos.

Las manos de Sakura impacientes retiran a Naruto de su pecho para tirar de su camiseta hasta hacerla una bola y tirarla en el suelo. Lleva sus manos hacia los pantalones y antes de bajar la ropa interior las palabras de Sakura paralizan ligeramente ha Naruto.

-No deberíamos hacer esto.

-Pero te deseo, y se que tu también.

Sakura siente una mancha de humedad en su ropa interior y en un arrebato coge a Naruto del culo y lo aprieta hasta no haber espacio alguno entre los dos. Los labios de Sakura recorren el pecho lentamente.

-Me te la ya, antes de que me arrepienta - dice Sakura quitándole el condón de sus manos para deslizarlo por el pene hinchado.

-No te arrepentirás -dice mientras retira la ropa interior de Sakura y la tira al suelo junto con su camiseta.

Naruto recorre con su pene varias veces la vagina de Sakura para lubricarlo, antes de introducirlo lentamente. Un gemido se escapa de los labios de Sakura al igual que un jadeo sale del interior de Naruto. Naruto comienza un lento pero profundo vaivén, hasta que la necesidad a previa y profundiza menos pero vaya más rápido. Sakura recorre lentamente la espalda hasta llegar al culo y apretarlo.

\- ¡Hinata!

-Perdón, no quise... -dice retrocediendo sus pasos y saliendo corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

\- ¡Mierda! -Dice Naruto dando un golpe en el mármol.

-Muy maduro de tu parte -dice Sakura al apartar a Naruto y bajar del mármol. -¿Cómo era eso de que se lo que quiero y siento? Porque a mi no me ha quedado claro.

Sakura se acerca al cubiculo y coge un pedazo de papel para limpiarse antes de ponerse las bragas, se hacerca al espejo peninadose y una vez esta arreglada sale por la puerta del baño dejando al rubio dando golpes a una pared y con tan sólo los calzoncillos puestos.

-Te ves patético, bueno eres patético que pases un buen verano.

Creo que esto ha sido muy intenso, os contaré como empezó todo. Todo empezó con la mudanza de Hinata, su hermana pequeña y sus padres a casa de sus tíos y su primo en una ciudad del estado de Orange, California. La ciudad se llamaba Huntington Beach.


End file.
